Dinosaur
Dinosaur by Ke$ha is featured in Prom-asaurus, the nineteenth episode of Season Three. It is sung at prom by Brittany with the Cheerios as backup. As the reigning Senior Class President, Brittany comes up with "Dinosaurs" as the prom's theme. She performs it in a prehistoric cave woman outfit together with six Cheerios wearing dinosaur heads and dancing back-up. It is the first song sung at prom. Lyrics Brittany with the Cheerios: D-I-N-O-S-A, you are a dinosaur D-I-N-O-S-A, you are a dinosaur An O-L-D M-A-N, you're just an old man Hitting on me, what? You need a CAT scan Brittany: Old man, why are you starrin' at me? Mack on me and my friends it's kinda creepy You should be prowling around the old folks' home (The Cheerios: Oh!) Come on, dude, (With the Cheerios: leave us alone) At first we thought that it was kind of ill when We saw that you were like a billion And still out tryin' to make a killin' Brittany and the Cheerios: Get back to the museum D-I-N-O-S-A, you are a dinosaur D-I-N-O-S-A, you are a dinosaur An O-L-D M-A-N, you're just an old man Hitting on me, WHAT? You need a CAT scan Hey dinosaur, baby you're prehistoric Hey dinosaur That's what you are, ha Hey carnivore you want my meat I know it, hey dinosaur That's what you are Brittany: Yeah, you're pretty old, The Cheerios: hahaha Brittany: Not long 'til you're a senior citizen And you can strut around with that sexy tank of oxygen, ooh Honey, your toupee is falling to your left side Brittany with the Cheerios: Get up and go, bro, oh wait, you're fossilized, ha Brittany: You sit down, buy me a martini Won't go away, my hips aren't sinking Brittany and the Cheerios: "Hey," you say, "Wanna come with me?" I'm about to barf, seriously? D-I-N-O-S-A, you are a dinosaur D-I-N-O-S-A, you are a dinosaur An O-L-D M-A-N, you're just an old man Hitting on me, what? You need a CAT scan That's what you are, ha Hey dinosaur, baby you're prehistoric Hey dinosaur That's what you are, ha Hey carnivore you want my meat I know it, hey dinosaur That's what you are Hey dinosaur, baby you're prehistoric Hey dinosaur That's what you are, ha Hey carnivore you want my meat I know it, hey dinosaur That's what you are D-I-N-O-S-A, you are a dinosaur D-I-N-O-S-A that's what you are D-I-N-O-S-A, you are a dinosaur D-I-N-O-S-A that's what you are Trivia *This is the second Ke$ha song featured on Glee, both sung by Brittany. The first one was Tik Tok in the Season Two episode, Blame It on the Alcohol. *Is the only song in the episode that has anything to do with dinosaurs, even considering the theme for the prom is dinosaurs. Errors *After Brittany and the Cheerios walk to the middle, a group of students go stand before the stage, but they continously dissapear and re-appear. Gallery Dinosa.png Dinos.png Dino4.png dino.png dino1.png 270px-Dinos.png dino2.png dino3.png dino4dfsdd.png dino5.png dino6.png dino7.png Dinosaur1.jpg DinosaurBrittany.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Season Three Songs Category:Glee Songs